


Luna and the Kelpie

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Twilight Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what it sounds like. Except for that, you freaks.</p>
<p>Kelpies now can shapeshift into a human form, because I said so, that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna and the Kelpie

She was beautiful, and mysterious. I would watch her as she went about her day, cleaning her cottage and doing little things. I would watch from the bushes, in my horse form, as she picked berries, and played with the animals. She had long curly blonde hair that was held back by a blue headband, and she wore gold hoop earrings. She wore a similarly blue skirt and a brown shirt. Her feet were barefoot, and nothing seemed to surprise her.

Father caught me watching her once. "Anemoi, are you going to lure her into the water? You've been watching her for a long time."

"No. I don't think so, Father. She's beautiful," I said, without taking my eyes off of her. "Besides, I don't think she'd go into the water."

Father snorted, "don't be a fool, son. They all do. Sooner or later you'll take her into the water. Share her with me, my old bones are tired from the pinching the humans do."

Mother had a different opinion. "Do you like her, Anemoi?"

My eyes widened. I licked my lips, nervous. "A bit."

She made a sound, psh. "Oh, little one. You obviously like her more than a bit, or you would've dragged her into the water by now."

I blushed, and went to see grandmother.

"They're called the Lovegoods. They've lived here for generations. They can do magic. My friend's daughter used to talk to the man - Xenophilius was his name. They were friends, and then she decided to live as a human, with him. They have a daughter - Luna - that's who you've been watching."

"What happened to her parents?" I asked.

"It was a huge scandal. Pandora - that was her name - was disowned, and it got to the point that she couldn't leave the house without coming face to face with a snarling horse. Eventually she committed suicide, cast the killing curse on herself. Luna was watching when it happened. Her dad went loony, and Luna's not all there herself, but she takes care of him."

I nodded, still watching her. I felt like a stalker, like the stupid person from that Twilight series: Deadward. Hey, at least I wasn't the alpaca doppelganger who could change into an animal - "Oh Mother of Merlin, no! No no no!"

Luna came out of her house, and watched me as I had my mental breakdown. When I had finished, she walked up to me, and handed me a cloak. I realized I had turned into a human, and had no clothes on. I blushed.

Luna laughed. "Let me guess, you realized that Kelpies are similar to Schmilight wolves?" she asked.

I nodded, staring at the ground.

She patted my shoulder. "Hey, would you like to come to my house for some tea? My father would love to meet you. He's heard a lot about you. He saw that tap dancing thing you did last christmas." She stretched out her hand. I stared at it for a few moments before I realized she wanted me to take it.

I blushed again, embarrassed. "Okay," I said, taking her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have some Twilight bashing, a horse having a mental breakdown, and a clinically insane guy who loves the strange. You know, because Xenophilius means one who loves the strange? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! The strange - Le Strange! What if Pandora was born a Lestrange! Okay, I need to calm down and post this. Who knows, you might see a Pandora Lovegood nee Lestrange fic sometimes soon.


End file.
